1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display using a thin film encapsulation layer as an encapsulation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display, which is a device displaying an image, has recently attracted attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source. Thus, the thickness and weight of an organic light emitting diode display are lower than a liquid crystal display. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has high-grade characteristics, i.e., low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, etc.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode disposed on the substrate and displaying an image, and an encapsulation member arranged opposite to the substrate, interposing the organic light emitting diode therebetween, and encapsulating the organic light emitting diode.
The above information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.